Happy Bday Gaara!
by Fynrile
Summary: What is the best present for the new Kazekage?
1. Surprise, Surprise! Your Present?

It was his birthday. Yeah, he wasn't the nicest person, or the most talkative, or the most appreciative, but he still deserved something for his birthday.

"Hey Naruto," the pink haired girl said. "What's today's date?"

"January 17." He says, turning around.

"Oh."

"Hey Naruto!" Asha say fixing her hair into a swoop ponytail. "Morning bro!"

Naruto was like a brother to her ever since she first wandered into Konoha. He was right there to either cheer her up, or get on her nerves, but he always meant well. She was a lot like him. She were an orphan too. Only she grew up in all the outskirts of all the villages. She wandered around until she arrived there 3 years ago. She kept up with her age. She was about 13. Naruto was the first to greet her.

"Hey Asha! Why are you up so early?" He asks

"No reason. Why are you here with the almighty FOREHEAD?!" She says making a false spiritual voice and giggling.

"What did you say you little bitch?" Sakura said while reaching for her kunai.

"You heard me forehead face!" she said preparing to go at her. She was born with a Kekkei genkai. She could materialize and dematerialize when she wanted to, so she was a tough opponent. She could also fight like hell. Naruto taught her a few tricks. He taught them so well, that he can't even beat her with them.

"What, are you mad that Sasuke-Chan doesn't notice you? He speaks to me every morning though."

"Shut-up!" she screams trying to hold back her tears.

"Let's see, Naru-Chan has Hinata, Ino has Shika-Chan, Neij-Chan has TenTen, even Lee-Chan has Temari. So, who is left? Lets see, Chouji- Chan, but he says he hates your face so thats a no. Hmmm, no one for Sakura...Chan." She says mocking her with all of her might. Sakura doesn't like her for the silliest thing. Being friendly, nice, kind, and persistent, she made good friends with everyone including Sasuke and Gaara. She couldn't see why Sasuke would rather hang out with her instead of his former teammate.

"You little BITCH!" she screams before running toward her. Asha starts to run toward her, but someone grabbed her and disappeared.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" She yells at him as he sits down, ignoring her. "Why did you... oh well I have somewhere to be."

"Hey where are you going?" he said baffled, "What's so special about today that you got your hair pretty and stuff?"

"None of your business Naruto!!" She says and jumped into a tree and started to leave town.

She had to wish someone a happy birthday. He's not going to be too happy about it, but she still would wish him one. He was weird. He didn't talk to anyone; he always just sat back and glared at people. She didn't even know how he knew her name. He just came out and challenged her. That was one the best fights her had in her shinobi career, although she almost died, she still had a great fight. Through the battle, she thought _'he's not a cold blooded killer as Naruto says he is. There have been plenty of times he could have just finished me off. I'm certainly not as fast as he is. Man he is cute! Wait a minute! Way off subject!'_ But she couldn't help it he was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Once she saw him without a shirt, she thought she would die because he was so sexy.

"January 19. Gaara is going to be 17 teen in two days. Hope I make it. I really hope he likes his present."

Two days later.

Knock knock.

Knock, knock.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"WHO THE HELL IS IT!?" Gaara screams. He opened his door to see big bright orange shining eyes smiling at him.

"What do you want?"

"Hello to you too Gaara." She say bumping her way into his house. "Do you know what day it is? Happy B-day Gaara!!"

He looked at her in full disgust. "Leave." he said coldly.

"Yeah, I thought you would say something like that, but it is a sandstorm outside so won't be going anywhere tonight." she lies with a smile. "Gaara guess what? I got you a present!"

With that, she pulled a half-red heart necklace with the word 'Friends' on it.

"Do you like it? I have one just like it, but mine says 'Best' I hope you like it!"

All he did was snatch the necklace from her and throw it on the couch.

"It's getting late so you should be going to bed." He said turning away from her. She looked like she was about to break in two for how he treated his present. "You have to wake up early to LEAVE."

"Yeah, yeah I'm going to leave tomorrow. I don't want to stay here anyway it's too gloomy." she says sitting down on the couch.

"Get up." He says pulling her from her seat and laying down where she was. "Go to my room. Sleep there."

_'Well that was nice of him…'_ she thought. She were getting somewhat sleepy. She took a quick shower and put on one of Gaara shirts; she also put on a pair of his boxers, jumping into his bed which was surprisingly soft. Adorning his bed, were silk red sheets and his black velvet blanket.

Everything was calm.

Silence.

More silence.

"What the fu-!" She almost screamed. She felt someone on top of her, but a hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up." A familiar voice said. "You know what? You never asked _me_ what I wanted for my birthday."

"Wh-What do you want for your B-day Gaara?"

"You." He simply answered, and then kissed her softly. It was almost like it was a dream. However, as soon as he broke it she quickly brought him down for another.

Her actions startled him, so he broke the kiss for air. He sat up and looked down at her with his expressionless face witch took her breath away. All he did was stare. He stared for a little while before she noticed that he wasn't staring a her face. His eyes were roaming around her body. He slowly took out a kunai out from somewhere,( I don't know where, she don't know where, you don't where, he probably doesn't even know where. Yet no one has asked him becase he is Gaara.) and split her shirt, lightly touching her breasts and stomach with the cold blade which sent her shivers. All he did was smile until she covered her breasts with her hands.

His reply to her actions was very prdictable. He looked at her with his cold and beautiful pale blue eyes and said, "Move."

"No." She replied gaining a death glare. "No, I won't move until you take off your shirt too." His glare she expected didn't come all that came was soft kisses on her neck. As he kissed and softly sucked her neck gaining soft moans from her, he softly tugged at her hands. He sat up a slowly, very slowly took off his own shirt and threw it across the room. He went down and started to kiss the peak of her breast causing her to arch into his mouth. He smiled at her actions and brung his hand to twist, pinch her other peak. Then he quickly switched giving the other each torture.

He went tugging on her boxers, but stopped. Then he quickly snatched off his and threw them aside showing all of what he has to offer. She looked down and gasped.( Guess he has a lot to offer.) He smiled at her response and slipped off her boxers. He laied back down on her and looked deep into her eyes. He started to nudge at her entrence. Then got up and started to pace back and forward in the room. 

**_'She's a virgin!' He thought. 'I thought she was and Naru- why is she laughing?' _**He stopped in front of her.**_' Doesn't she know it will hurt?'_** That was the last thing on her mine. She was as red as his hair seeing him walk around in _that_ condition. Suddenly he back ontop of her and kissed her roughly. 

Fynrile: Sorry, I will update if you want me to!!


	2. The necklace Thank you

This is me again and I'm here to tell you if your allergic to bad lemon, or lemon at all then don't read this. This is my first time(blush) so please help me get better at it with your reviews. So with out further ado!

He soon left her lips and trailed down to her neck all while positioning himself at her intrance(he's so muti-talented!). He stopped to suck on her neck a little then bit down very hard. She gasped and trusted in hoping that she would concentrate on the pain on her neck instead of the one between her legs. It worked a little until he started soothing it by licking and sucking on the spot.

After the pain had left, she were wondering why he wasn't moving yet. When she started to move her hips he suddenly grabbed them and held them down preventing her from any further movement. He started at a slow and agonizing pace. He whispered in her ear "Do you want me to move faster?"  
She could only nod her head in responce, his voice was so intimidating her voice seemed frozen.

"What was your answer?" he said keeping at his slow pace," I didn't hear you."

"Yes." she said in a very breathy voice.

"Oh really?" He slamed in hard causing her to moan loud, but stopped moving completely.  
"Then beg me." She was more startled by his words than his actions. He knew that she wasn't the kind of person who would beg for anything, but he was so damn fine.

"Gaara," She started," please go faster." in a weak voice she whispered.

"What I didn't hear you." He said teasing.

This annoyed her very much. He was pushing his luck. He was luckey that she hadn't just punched him for making her beg him. She yells out in a pleding voice " Gaara, please! GO FASTER!"

He smiled and let his hands move to the side of her head. He pulled out of her and slammed in speeding up each time. She (being the non-begger she was) had wrpped her arms around him and started to sceam, moan, and beg for more.

All that was heard throughout the walls was, "GAARA! YES...PLEASE...HARDER...FASTER!", and stuff of that matter.  
As he complied with her wishes she bagan to dig your nails into his back. When he began to bleed he grabbed her hands and held them over her head so that his sand wouln't attack. He felt her release and knew that he wasn't far behind. He kissed her deeply as him came inside her. He held himself up, tired looking into her eyes. Then she noticed something. Something was dangling from his neck. It was her present to him.

He finally he callasped ontop of her. He whispered into her ear in a voice that was new to her.This voice was not Gaaras. It was happy, sencere, loving.  
"Thank you for the present. I love it." Then they both fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up a little sore from the events the night before. There was a certain smell that covered the room like a blanket that reminded her of Gaara's hair. She looked around and to her dissapointment she did not see what you were looking for. Gaara. She get up and start to walk out when she see her clothes lying on a chair neatly folded.

She quickly dresses and hurry to the livingroom to see him. She walks in there, and there he was as usual sitting in one spot watching tv. She walks over to him and started to greet him, but was stopped before she could begin with the usual responce to everything.  
"Get out." It was that simple. He didn't really like or love her it was just that dammed demon in heat. It was really what she expcted. It was Gaara after all. So she got her things and headed for the door.

Gaara was sitting on the couch thinking.**_"Why did I go to her last night? Its just not me. She makes me feel... happy? Happy? Yeah I think I'm happy. Eventhough this present is crappy, its still the first one I've gotten. So I'll tell her to stay."_**

He got in front of her and noticed she was cring. He had never seen you cry this hard before. Hell, he never seen her cry at all. The thing that got him the most is that she wase cring for him. He suddenly lost all composure for a split second as he watched her orange eyes stream.

He hugged her. Which stopped her cring for a moment. She was still until...

" Gaara you bastered!" she screamed." How could you just do that. I thought you actually liked me for a change, but now I know your just the same as always! Only looking out for your self! Not caring about how others feel!"

" No.Your wrong." He defended himself, but to do no good because she just came right back.

" Oh, yeah? Then have you ever wondered when was _my_ birthday, or what is _my_ favorite color is? You don't know do you because its all about you! You know what I'm tired of it! Being your friend is hard, you don't talk enough, you rarely have an opinon on anything, and your just MEAN!" She says her face soked with tears. " And you Sabaku no Gaara, I love you! Yes I love you, and it hurts so much because you don't love me back." She falls to the ground cring hysterically just noticing that this guy could kill her in one blow and she just told him off.

He kneels down and hugges heer. Tightly to her surprise. He softly kissed her and said "Thank you for the present. I liked it very much. If this was my birthday present then I can't wait till Valentines and Christmas." he said with a smile. " Hey you know what," He asks getting up losing his smile, " You shouldn't cry. It does not fit you." And with that he motioned for her to come back into the house. She look kind of surprised, but then said " Well Gaara your a big, stupid, dummy head! Well, smileing dosen't fit you!" She tried to walk back in but the door was slammed in her face.

Owari

Fynrile: Hey this is my first, so review like your life depended on it!!! 


End file.
